Cindy
Were you looking for Cindy's counterparts: Candy, Old Candy, The Cat or Shadow Candy? FNAC= Cindy, also known as Cindy the Cat, is one of the main antagonist of Five Nights at Candy's. She is an animatronic children's entertainer housed at Candy's, along with Candy, Chester, and The Penguin. She is a backup singer in the band. Before Five Nights at Candy's was planned, Cindy was simply a fan made Five Nights at Freddy's animatronic created by Emil Macko. Appearance Cindy looks like Candy, except that she has a pink bowtie and she is magenta in color. She also has a feminine body similar to Toy Chica from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. She has pink cheeks, and brown irises just like her twin brother, Candy the Cat, and violet eyelids with long eyelashes. She and Candy appear to be around the same height and build, but Cindy may be slightly smaller, due to her feminine stature. She is also seemingly the only female mascot in the entire game of Five Nights at Candy's, where the rest of the animatronics are all male Like other toy animatronics, she has white glowing pupils. Like Candy, she has blocky teeth on her lower jaw. She also has two sets of of fang teeth on her top jaw. Locations She begins in the Main Stage with Candy, and can move away at any time. She will then move to the Main Party Room, then the Main Hall 1, then the Main Hall 3, then the Main Hall 2, and finally by the right doorway of The Office in the Entrance Hall. Behavior She will appear at the right doorway only. She must be blocked by closing the door, otherwise she will kill the player. While at the right door, her white pupils are visible. Trivia *Some people get mixed up with both Candy and Cindy. To differentiate, Cindy's skin is violet while Candy's skin is lavender. Cindy also has a more feminine body shape, a bowtie, and eyelashes as opposed to Candy's round body, tie, and lack of eyelashes. *According to game's creator, Candy and Cindy are twins. *Emil Macko didn't wanted to put her bow on her head because as said by Emil Macko, "She's not Minnie." *One of Cindy's frame of her jumpscare makes the same pose to the one she uses in her promotional teaser. *Most people thought that Kitty Fazcat was a copied version of Cindy. However, this was proven wrong. |-|FNAC 2= Cindy, also known as New Cindy or Withered New Cindy, returns in Five Nights at Candy's 2 in a disrepaired state as a newer model. Appearance New Cindy appears in two forms, Normal, seen in the Extra menu and throughout the Minigames, as well as Withered form seen in the normal gameplay. New Cindy is a manganese violet cat animatronic with a white belly and face. She has brown eyes, pink cheeks, a pink bowtie, lavender eyelids with tall standing eyelashes and black and dotty whisker. She has a more curved body compared to New Candy who has a round body. New Cindy looks similar to the normal Cindy overall, but with a few tweaks. Her joints no longer appear to clip in the suit parts. The teeth that were sharp are less sharp now and her bowtie looks more smoother. She also has more rounded feet. However Withered New Cindy is the same as New Cindy but broken. Her right eye is gone, exposing the endoskeleton eye. She is also missing a part of her body and her left cheek is missing. Her part of upper right arm is exposed. Also her upper and lower part of her left leg appears to be exposed. Behavior Cindy will become active, starting on Night 1, move through the building and sometimes try to enter the central hall. If Cindy is in the Main Hall, the player has to use a telephone in a room close to the Main Hall, so Cindy leaves the Main Hall. If the player doesn't take an action, Cindy will draw closer and jump scare the player. She can jumpscare, if you have the Maintenance Panel up or you are looking around the main hall. She will start in Cam 014 on Night 1, Cam 016 on Night 2 and Night 5, Cam 015 on Night 4 and Cam 012 on Night 3 and Night 7. Trivia *At first, most people thought she was a withered version of the Cindy shown in the first Five Nights at Candy's game. This was later proved to be wrong; she is a withered version of a newer version of Cindy. *She is 1 of the 5 characters that are guided by the phones ringing sound, the other ones being Candy, Blank, RAT and The Cat. *In her teaser, when brightened, text "The Cat will return" is revealed. This most likely refers to The Cat. *New Cindy is seen at the intro of the Five Nights at Candy's 2 trailer with New Candy. *Because of her and New Candy's different appearance from the original Candy and Cindy, some people through that the game was actually a prequel to Five Nights at Candy's. This was disproven at the release of the game. *Emil Macko confirmed that he created a new body for Cindy in FNAC 2. |-|Audio= FNAC FNAC 2 |-|Gallery= Five Nights at Candy's Menu Screen Cindy title 1.png|Cindy in the main menu screen. Cindy title 3.png|Cindy twitching in the main menu screen. Cindy title 2.png|Cindy twitching in the main menu screen. Output YnLoYp.gif|Cindy twitching in the main menu screen. Cindy.png|Cindy from the Extra menu. Gameplay Five nights at candy s official cindy y candy by thesitcixd-d91urkj.png|Cindy with Candy in the Main Stage. Cindy cam 1.png|Cindy alone in the Main Stage. Cindy main party room 1.png|Cindy in the Main Party Room. Cindy main party room dark.png|Cindy in the Main Party Room, dark. Cindy main party room 2.png|Cindy in the Main Party Room after the Penguin has left. Five nights at candy s official cindy by thesitcixd-d91urzi.png|Cindy in the Main Hall 1. Cindy cam 2 dark.png|Cindy in the Main Hall 1, dark. Cindy cam 5.png|Cindy in the Main Hall 3. Cindy cam 5 dark.png|Cindy in the Main Hall 3, dark. Five nights at candy s official cindy by thesitcixd-d91uur0.png|Cindy in the Main Hall 2. Cindy cam 3 dark.png|Cindy in the Main Hall 2, dark. Five nights at candy s official cindy by thesitcixd-d91uu7t.png|Cindy in the Entrance Hall. Shiny eyes right door.gif|Cindy in the right door. Cindy jumpscare.gif|Cindy's jumpscare. Cutscene Candy cindy cutscene.png|Candy and Cindy in the Night 4 cutscene. Five nights at candy s official candy y cindy by thesitcixd-d91xj6i.png|Candy and Cindy staring at the player with strange eyes in their regular eyes. Five Nights at Candy's 2 Menu Screen Fnac2 main menu cindy semerone.gif|Cindy on the main menu Fixed Cindy Extras.png|New Cindy from the Extra menu Cindy Extras.png|Withered New Cindy from the Extra menu Gameplay Cindy in CAM011.png|Cindy in Cam 011 357 Cindy Cam 012.png|Cindy in Cam 012 Cindy in Cam 13.png|Cindy in Cam 013 Cindy in Cam 14.png|Cindy in Cam 014 Cindy in Cam 15.png|Cindy in Cam 015 Cindy in Cam 16.png|Cindy in Cam 016 1465 Cindy Main Hall Threat Low.png|Cindy far away in the office 1466 Cindy Main Hall Threat Medium.png|Cindy nearing the player in the office 1467 Cindy Main Hall Threat High.png|Cindy close to the player in the office Cindy jumpscare (1).gif|Cindy's jumpscare when looking at the Maintenance Panel Cindy jumpscare (2).gif|Cindy's jumpscare when looking at the office Minigames 127 FNAC 2 minigame drawing new candy cindy.png 317 FNAC 2 minigame drawing Blank Candy Cindy band.png Cindy_minigame.gif Miscellaneous Teasers Tumblr np6ffuaCgx1tlqf51o1 1280.png|A teaser with Cindy with the caption, "We play in the dark" Five nights at candy s cindy y candy by thesitcixd-d903ie9.png|Cindy with Toy Candy in the Five Nights at Candy's trailer tumblr_ny9b4m34xw1tlqf51o1_1280.png|The second teaser for Five Nights at Candy's 2, featuring Cindy. tumblr_ny9b4m34xw1tlqf51o1_12801.png|Cindy's teaser brightened, revealing the words "the cat will return". Tumblr tumblr_nfjx08I71n1tlqf51o1_1280.png tumblr_ngqm7oTqib1tlqf51o1_1280.png tumblr_ngqn7yW6zC1tlqf51o1_1280-1.png|Cindy's new bow update tumblr_nme7xgvNaO1tlqf51o1_1280-1.jpg Thank you too!.png In-Game Candy cindy posters closeup.png|The posters of Candy and Cindy in the office. 613.png|Cindy's Plush that appears after beating 7/20 mode. Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Females Category:Cutscene Characters Category:Five Nights at Candy's Category:Five Nights at Candy's 2 Category:Withered Category:New & Shiny